The almost Legends of Sinnoh
by 1flying2meatball3
Summary: Kyle, Evan, and Scott who are best friends set off from Twinleaf to become Pokemon Trainers, and grow stronger.  But something's been up with Team Galactic lately.  Who are they, and what is their goal?  Now with more violence and foul language.  WOOHOO!
1. Chapter 1

Intro - The Team.

Kyle - Short, red, spiky hair. Icy blue eyes. Dressed in a white T-shirt that bears the Pop-Tarts logo over a black long sleeve shirt. Wears long pants. Right in the middle with height and age. Violent (due to overage of playing Halo III) but somehow pacifist. Indiscreet, but the most friendly. Loves to rock his face off. Moderately dark sing with freckles. Sort of good-looking. Preferable Pokemon type - Water and Ice. Starter - Piplup.

Scott - Tall, jet black spiky hair. Dark Brown eyes. Sort of competitive, and always looks at Evan like a rival. Dressed in a long sleeve black shirt that reads **Story of the Year **and long jean shorts. 13 years old, the tallest and youngest of the 3. The least aggressive one, with fair skin and strong sense of good. Fairly good-looking. Preferable Pokemon type - Grass and Fighting. Starter - Turtwig.

Evan - Moderate-length electric blue spiky hair with long bangs. Dark blue eyes. Wears a light blue shirt that reads **YOU LIE WITH FEAR**. The shortest (but most aggressive), and the oldest of the three. Very strong sense of everything right, the most discreet, and lightly tanned skin. The life of the team. Very good-looking, and all of the girls love him. Preferable Pokemon type - Fire and Flying. Starter - Chimchar.

Sinnoh Gym Leaders

Oreburgh City

Roark  
Coal Badge

Eterna City

Gardenia  
Forest Badge

Veilstone City

Maylene  
Cobble Badge

Pastoria City

Wake  
Fen Badge

Hearthome City

Fantina  
Relic Badge

Canaclave City

Byron  
Mine Badge

Snowpoint City

Candice  
Icicle Badge

Sunnyshore City

Volkner  
Beacon Badge

Prologue - Crisis at Lake Verity

The young teenager stared down at his hand. Held within it - a red and white ball of metal in a capsule style. He cast is out in front of him like a baseball.

"Blaziken, I choose you!" shouted the figure. The ball connected with the ground and a burst if brilliant light erupted from the ground, and when it subsided, Blaziken, a Fire/Fighting type Pokemon was standing in it's place. There was another Pokemon trainer there too. "I choose you, Shiftr-" BZZT! There was a mass power outage in Scott's town of Twinleaf, and the TV went dark. He was watching the Hoenn Pokemon league challenges. He was sure that Brendan's Blaziken would destroy Sidney's Shitftry. The lights faded out and it became black and still as night. Figures, it was 11:21 when he last checked. Scott pulled up a bottle of cheap hair gel (thank god for Wal-Mart) and tossed it inside his bag.

"I'll be needing that when I leave tomorrow." he said to himself. He stood up and started to walk to his bathroom - But made the turn into the door too early, crashed into the wall, and was knocked unconscious.

"Scott? Scott? Are you alright?" came a voice to Scott's unconscious body.

"Nunhh? Oh, hey Kyle…What a power outage last night, ah?" replied Scott, a bit stupidly. He stood up on his long legs to greet Kyle, who had always been his best friend since they were like 5-years-old.

"Hey, Scott, that power outage surged all the way to Sandgem Town." said Kyle. "Wow, that's pretty far," said Scott. "All the way to the next town - That's crazy."

"Guys…GUYS!" Evan, a short, competitive, and very spirited teenage boy sped through the door.

"Hey, what's up, Short Stuff?" said Scott playfully. Today was obviously no ordinary day, and Evan needed to tell them something important because he didn't even beat up Scott for saying that.

"Guys, I got no time to explain, but just look out of your window to Lake Verity," They peered outside.

"Oh my god!" cried Scott. Down at the lake, there was a guy dressed in a space suit torturing the local expert of Pokemon in Sandgem Town with his Pokemon. It was obvious that the crazy man in the space suit was enjoying it and that Rowan was struggling. He was limping off of his right foot, and he was a bit bruised up. He looked tired, but the determined look in his eyes didn't fade, and it was obvious that he wasn't anywhere near to actually giving up. Like he was protecting something or-

"GOD, SHUT UP!" screamed Evan at the narrator "Come ON, we gotta go save Rowan! Hopefully the narrator doesn't give a too thorough explanation on us getting to the lake." he said.

The three boys ran to the lake. Scott was in front, Evan was a few feet behind, and Kyle was lagging a bit.

"ARGH! I think ANOTHER Shinx just blasted me with electricity!" said Scott.

"What makes you say that?" said Evan while he was looking over the burns all over Scott's body, his static hairdo, and his anger lines protruding from the top of his head in a swirly fashion. He decided that he was just being really random.

The trio made I over to Lake Verity where they saw Rowan being savagely beaten by Pokemon owned by the guy in the space suit and a turquoise bowl cut."Come on old man, just give up those Pokemon! Team Galactic needs them!" he said in a snakelike tone, cold and slippery.

"NO! I promised these kids they would have these three Pokemon for themselves today! They start their journeys today. I'm, not reneging on my promise!" yelled Rowan bravely at the Team Galactic Grunt. The Grunt grunted angrily. Rowan tossed two of the three Pokeballs into Evan's and Scott's hands. Kyle's fell on the ground and his brand-new Piplup burst out. It was a small, blue penguin Pokemon of the Water Type.

"I told you not to quit baseball!" said Evan to Kyle in a sing-song voice. "Alright, go Turtwig!" said Scott. A burst of light cleared revealing a small tortoise with a plot of soil as a shell. It was of the Grass Type.

"I choose Chimchar!" cried Evan. A small, orange monkey Pokemon popped out of the Pokeball. It had a flame on its butt, which most people might consider uncomfortable. Chimchar is of the Fire Type.

"Alright boys," said Rowan. "All 3 of you can work together to beat this loony tune."

"Right!" said Kyle, Scott, and Evan in unison. "Let's go!" They all said together again, which is kind of freaky.

"Chimchar, use Scratch!" cried Evan. Chimchar leapt and hit the Zubat that the guy from Team Galactic was using. It was knocked back after the small monkey clawed him.

"Piplup, Bubble!" instructed Kyle. Piplup blew rapid bursts of bubbles from its beak and it buffeted his Geodude. Geodude is a Rock-Ground type, so it was pretty screwed. Geodude fainted. The Grunt had only 2 more Pokemon left, including his Zubat.

"Go, Glameow!" said the Grunt, tossing out his last Pokeball. A small, blue cat Pokemon with a very curly tail appeared after the glowing light subsided. It was a Normal Type Pokemon."CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATS!?!?" screeched Kyle. "I HATE CATS!" He angrilly kicked Glameow into the lake and took back his battle stance.

"Piplup, Peck!" said Kyle. Piplup jabbed its sharp beak into Zubat's wing. It fell backwards and declined to the ground. It shook out its head and regained flight.

"Finish it off Chimchar, Ember!" ordered Evan. Chimchar blew embers from its mouth again and they hit Zubat. Zubat fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Alright, you punks win this time, but next time you won't be let off so easily!" said the Galactic Grunt. He ran off sulking about being beaten by 3 teenagers. They just looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on," said Evan. "My dad set up a big going away barbeque for us." The three friends walked back to Twinleaf Town discussing what had just gone on.


	2. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Shinx

The boys made their way back home. They were talking about what had gone on up at the lake, and there was only one thing that had minutely bugged them.

"Uh… Guy's Why is this Shinx following me?" said Scott looking over his shoulder at a blue-and-black Electric Pokemon. It had been following him for a while. Usually Shinx hated Scott, and just shocked him, but this one seemed to like him.

"Well, it looks like he has chosen you, Scott. He likes you, which is unusual for a Shinx. You should catch it." said Evan. "Unless you haven't realized," said Scott, "I have no Pokeballs on me." It was true. The only one he had was the one that Turtwig was inside.

"Ah, well," said Kyle. "Just let it follow us. After the barbeque we can go to Sandgem Town and get some Pokeballs." The other 2 agreed with their friends idea, and they just headed out to Evan's house. Everyone was so relieved to see them.

"Mom, what happened - Mom, stop… Stop crying Mom!" said Scott. The expression on his mother's face was relieved. "Scott, we saw the whole thing. You were supposed to return from Lake Verity about half an hour ago, and we didn't know what happened. So we looked off of the balcony and saw you, Kyle, and Evan using Pokemon to fight of a weird spaceman!" she blurted out all at once. Shinx was still following Scott. He picked it up and held it up to his mother. "Mom, check it out! This Shinx followed me all the way home from the Lake!." said Scott. Shinx had taken a liking to Scott, and seemed to be a friendly Pokemon overall. He wondered if his bond with this Pokemon would take him far, like that kid from Kanto who had a Pikachu. "Come on Scott, let's go outside! Everyone is waiting!" said Kyle. Piplup was on his shoulder. They both ran for the door, Scott's mom followed. "So Scott, Where's your Pokemon?" she asked. "He's right here," said Scott. "Go, Turtwig!" He tossed out his Pokeball and Turtwig burst out from it. Scott bent down to Turtwig and picked him up and showed it to his mom. "Wow, a Turtwig! Personally, I've always wanted a Charmander, but this is really nice, Scott." said his mom.

Scott looked up to the sky, and heard Evan's dad complaining. "Stupid grill, we can never get this thing working!" He called over Evan to help him. Evan was trying to get the grill working when Kyle came over to him. "Evan, just tell your Chimchar to light it for you." said Kyle. "That's a good idea, thanks Kyle! Go, Chimchar!" Chimchar came out of his Pokeball.

"Chimchar, Ember!" said Evan pointing at the grill. Chimchar lit the grill for them. Then the grill caught fire and everyone ran away. "Piplup, use Bubble!" said Kyle. The grill was doused, and it was still too wet to cook off of.

"This sucks," said Scott looking down at the ground where Turtwig was playing with Piplup. Then he remembered that there was a forest just outside of their house. He brought Turtwig out with him and pointed at a small tree. "Turtwig, Razor Leaf!" said Scott. The small tree was fragmented into about 5 logs. Scott carried them back to Evan's house for Chimchar to light, then they could cook over that. "I gotta be honest," said Kyle's dad about an hour later. "That was the absolute _worst _short ribs ever. Did Chimchar use it's butt to light the fire?"


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - The Beginning of the Journey

"Bye guys, we love you!" called Evan, Scott, and Kyle's parents. "Stay safe, and do your best!" they said. The boys waved and set off on their way to Sandgem Town. They planned to see Rowan in his famous Pokemon laboratory to ask about Shinx. They ran through the grass trying to avoid wild Pokemon, and Shinx was perched atop Scott's shoulder. Occasionally they would stop to wait for their friends to battle. Pretty frequently, 2 or 3 Pokemon appeared and all 3 friends had to battle. By the time they made it to Sandgem, the team was tired, and their Pokemon were wounded.

"Alright guys," panted Kyle. "Lets head over to the Pokemon center and heal our Pokemon. Shinx had battled a little bit too, and was also tired. But for some reason, all of the Pokemon it fought seemed scared, was easier for Shinx to attack, and sometimes (but this was very rarely) it would run away. They ran over to book a room at the Pokemon Center. They walked a few blocks up and walked into a large building - Professor Rowan's research lab. He was talking with a young girl who looked about the same age as them and wore a white beanie over shoulder length dark blue hair. She turned around to see who had entered. Scott gave Shinx to Evan to hold and walked up to Rowan and the girl. "Oh, hello Scott," said Rowan. "I see you 3 made it to Sandgem Town safely." "Yeah, we did. It was rough, but we made it. Anyway, I need to ask you something Professor." said Scott. "Ah, I was just about to ask you 3 the same thing too! You see, this is my assistant, Dawn." "Hello" she said.

"She is working on a Pokedex project, and I wanted you guys to go on it too." "Really?" said Scott. "That's so awesome!" "Alright, bring Evan and Kyle up here." said Rowan. Scott called Evan and Kyle up, and told Evan to bring Shinx. He gave 3 of them an electronic encyclopedia - the Sinnoh Pokedex. When he reached Evan who was holding Shinx, he paused. "Hmmm… Where did you get this Shinx, Evan?" asked Rowan. "It's not mine, It's Scott's. It followed him all the way from when we left Lake Verity." said Evan. "Really?" said Rowan and Dawn at the same time. "May I see it?" he said. Evan handed Shinx to Rowan, and he quickly examined it. He looked at it for a few minutes while Dawn and the other 3 talked. "So, you guys are from Twinleaf Town, right?" she said. "Yeah," said Kyle. "The Professor said that he would give us Pokemon to start some kind of 'journey' and asked us to meet him at Lake Verity." "That's were all the Chaos was." said Evan. "He wanted me to go help him up at Lake Verity, but there was some weirdo up there from 'Team Galactic'. He told me to get Kyle and Scott who were conveniently in the same house at that time." "And then we went to the Lake to help Rowan," said Scott. "In the end, we owned the guy from Team Galactic. It was a 3-on-2, so I wonder how it would turn out if it was only one or 2 of us." "Well, the important thing is that you guys are alright," said Dawn. "by the way, which of the 3 starters did you guys choose?" She asked. "I chose Turtwig." said Scott. "Chimchar." said Evan. "Piplup." said Kyle. "Wow, Kyle chose the same starter as me. I have a Piplup. It's getting stronger each day, so I think it may evolve soon." she said. Rowan was talking to his aide on the other side of the lab and then came back to the 4 young trainers. He held a red-and-white ball in his hand. "Scott, here is your Shinx. It's very friendly, and will grow attached to its trainer very easily. We have found out that it has the ability to intimidate its opponents and will make them easier to attack and to parry attacks." "Intimidation - well this explains a lot." said Scott. Rowan handed Evan the 4th Pokedex, and dismissed them. "Oh, I almost forgot," called Rowan. He reached under a table and grabbed a box with many Pokeballs in it. "Everyone, take 5. Scott, you already have Shinx, so you take 4." Everyone grabbed their Pokeballs and they headed off on their journey to the Pokemon League and to complete the Sinnoh Pokedex.

"See you later, guys." said Dawn and waved to them. They waved back and went back to the Pokemon Center to rest for the night. They had a big day tomorrow - their first stop was to Jubilife City for new Poketch's and then to Oreburgh City and to challenge Roark for a Coal Badge!


	4. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - The Team Galactic Grunts

They three woke up bright and early to check out of the Pokemon Center. They had their Pokemon healed before they continued. "Alright team, let's move!" said Evan. They gathered their Pokemon and left. They head through the grass for a while and all at once, 3 wild Starly appeared. The three released their Pokemon to weaken them, and to capture them. "Piplup, use bubble!" said Kyle. It hit the Starly in the middle and he threw a Pokeball and captured it. "Chimchar, use Scratch!" cried Evan. Chimchar clawed the Starly on the left and threw a Pokeball to capture it, but missed. He threw another one and captured Starly. "Use Tackle, Turtwig!" said Scott. Turtwig forcefully charged Starly and hit it in the belly. He threw out a Pokeball and caught it. Evan ran out to get the ball that missed. "And you complain to me about poor baseball skills." said Kyle, laughing.

A single Bidoof appeared a while later. Evan's Starly took it out without breaking a sweat. Then 2 Starly appeared at the same time. Kyle's and Evan's Pokemon were to weak to carry on, so it was up to Scott. "I choose Shinx!" said Scott. "Shinx, use Spark!" ordered Scott. Shinx started to glow with electric energy and charged at one of the Starly and hit is forcefully. The other one used Quick Attack on Shinx. "Shinx, use Spark again!" cried Scott. Shinx hit the other Starly just as powerfully and it fainted with its comrade. "Alright!" said Scott. Then all at once, Shinx started to glow a bright white. Its body seemed to reform around it, and when the light faded, a Luxio stood in the place of Shinx. Shinx had evolved! "Wow, Shinx has evolved into Luxio!" said Scott in complete awe. Kyle and Evan just stared down at the blue cat Pokemon who's fur glowed with static electricity. "Alright Luxio, return!" said Scott. Luxio sunk back into its Pokeball. "Here guys, give these to your Pokemon." said Scott tossing them each a few berries. Their Pokemon ate them and became much more invigorated. "My mom gave these to me," Scott explained to them. "She was a trainer and still occasionally goes out on her Staraptor to other parts of Sinnoh." Without another word, the trio forged onward, towards the city.

Kyle looked ahead. "Hey guys, we're almost into Jubilife City," he said. They ran all the way up until the southern city limits where 3 Team Galactic Grunts, all with 1 Pokemon each stopped them. Evan drew out his Pokeball with Starly inside. "Guys, I think they want to battle us." said Evan. "All the more tougher our Pokemon get" teased Kyle. "Go, Piplup!" said Kyle. His small Penguin Pokemon had grown much stronger and could shoot water more forcefully. "Well, I choose Luxio!" said Scott. Luxio emerged from its Pokeball and glowed with lustrous energy in its fur. "Go, Starly!" he said as he threw out a Pokeball. The small black-and-white red emerged from its Pokeball. All 3 of the guys from Team Galactic threw out their Pokeballs in silence, at the same time. After the blasts of light faded, 3 Pokemon stood steadfast in front of Evan, Kyle, Scott, and their Pokemon - Abra, Stunky, and Geodude. "Flash." said the grunt who sent out Abra. It released a blinding light that made Luxio, Starly, and Piplup blinded temporarily. "Rollout." said the second one. Geodude rolled over Starly and lipped its wings down. Starly fainted. "Go, Chimchar!" cried Evan. "Ember!" Pieces of flame hit Stunky and burned it. "Luxio, Thundershock!" said Scott. Luxio hit Stunky with a bolt of electricity. Stunky fell and hit the ground. Now they only needed to worry about Geodude and Abra. "Tackle." Geodude hit Chimchar with a forceful tackle. Chimchar was knocked back. "Teleport." said the other Grunt. Abra didn't do anything because they were in a Trainer battle. "Scratch!" said Evan. Chimchar scratched Abra. The hit was critical because Abra Fainted. "Piplup, Water Gun!" said Kyle. It sprayed Geodude with water, and it fainted immediately. The three Grunts looked at each other in awe. They sighed and ran off. Then Chimchar started to glow - its form was indulged in blinding light, and as the light lifted, they could see that Fire-Type Chimchar was now Fire/Fighting Type Monferno.


	5. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Poketchs

After finishing off the three Team Galactic Grunts, the trio headed over to the Pokemon Center. They booked a room because it was already dark, and they needed a place to stay. They healed up their Pokemon and thanked the nurse. "Jubilife City is a big city," she said. "Why don't you guys check it out?" They went outside to check out the town. It extended far beyond the Pokemon Center. There were many enormous buildings, but the one that caught the most attention was the GTS. It was an enormous gray building that towered over the city. It piqued their interest immediately. They ran over there and went inside. There was a giant globe in the middle of the lobby. They went to register where they were from. They all put in "Twinleaf Town" and they were on their way. "Well, our parents said to get Poketchs," said Scott. "Let's go to the Poketch building." They ran into the building and went up to the front desk. They said to find 3 clowns and get tickets from them, then they could get their own Poketchs. They split up and each of them found 1 different clown and 1 different ticket. They told each other where the other clowns were and split up again and met at the entrance to Poketch co. They went inside with their tickets. "Alright, we all have 3 tickets and - Oh my LORD!" cried Evan. They walked into the building, and there were 4 Galactic Grunts beating up on employees. They stole 1 Poketch each. "Damn… 4 of them… There's only 3 of us!" said Kyle. "There _was_ 3 of you," came a calm voice from behind them. "Now there's _four_ of _us_." "No way - DAWN!?" cried Evan. "That's my name, don't wear it out. Come on, we gotta beat these guys and make them surrender the stolen Poketchs. Go, Prinplup!" she cried. A blue Penguin that looked like Piplup, but had a 'crown' over its head and curved into a beak. It was bigger, and was spotted. "I choose Starly!" said Scott. He threw out Starly's Pokeball. "Well, I'll use Monferno!" said Evan throwing out a Pokeball. "It's up to you - Go, Piplup!" said Kyle. All 4 of them were ready to fight off the Grunts. "Go, Koffing!" "Zubat!" "Geodude!" "Glameow!" The Grunts sent out their Pokemon to battle against the 4 teenagers. "Prinplup, use Metal Claw!" said Dawn. Obediently, Prinplup leapt towards Geodude and slashed it powerfully with it's sharp claws from its feet. Geodude was knocked out from being hit very hard. "Zubat, use Bite!" commanded one of the grunts rather forcefully. It bit into Starly violently. "Starly, use Wing Attack!" said Scott. Starly whipped out its wings and truck Zubat harshly. "Koffing, use Smog!" commanded one of he Grunts. It hit Monferno, but really didn't do anything. "Monferno, Mach Punch!" cried Evan. At the speed of light, Monferno unleashed a powerful punch upon Glameow. It was even more powerful since Fighting Type attacks are super effective against Normal Type Pokemon. Glameow fainted before it hit the ground. Piplup, Water Gun! Said Kyle. Piplup shot a powerful jet of water that made hard connection with Koffing. The battle cross-fired like this for a while until 3 of the 4 Galactic Grunts were forced to surrender their stolen Poketchs. Scott, Dawn, and Kyle had one on their wrists when one ran off and bolted outside. "We can't let him get away!" said Dawn. "I'll get him!" said Scott. He rushed outside with the others behind him. He ran after the guy from Team Galactic. "GO, LUXIO!" cried Scott. He threw a Pokeball out ahead of him and Luxio came out of it. "Come on Luxio, we gotta catch that guy!" cried Scott. Luxio grunted in agreement and dashed with Scott after the Grunt. They were closing in on him and Scott decided that it was now or never. "THUNDERWAVE!" he yelled. Luxio shot out a bolt of electricity that bound the Grunt together, temporarily paralyzed. Ow, paralysis, that's GOTTA hurt. They brought the guy to his feet. Dawn, Evan, and Kyle caught up to Scott and Luxio about 3 seconds later. "Give… Me… That… WATCH!" grunted Kyle as he wrestled the watch from the Grunt. His Paralysis was wearing off. He regained movement and punched Evan in the belly. "OW! Wow, you punch pretty hard!" cried Evan. The Grunt got up to his feet and was about to run again -"LUXIO, THUNDERWAVE!" he collapsed on the street again. They walked over a few feet to him. "Why? Why were you stealing those Poketchs?" said Dawn.

"None of your business little girl!" he said in his cold, deep voice. "Luxio, Charge!" said Scott. Luxio focused and raised its head and glowed with stored electricity. "Alright, alright! We stole them because our boss needs them for something! We were running out of parts for a powerful machine, so he needs them to complete building them. The Poketch is ran on hard circuitry, and has powerful, modernized technology superior to almost any other technology." "Ok then," said Evan. "I guess we can release you now." The opened up the small circle they formed around his spread-eagle body. He tensed his muscles a little bit, then weakly got up and stared at all 4 trainers and walked away. "I think that after all that trouble," said Kyle, "we really, REALLY should return these Poketchs. They don't belong to us." "Yeah," said Scott in agreement. The four trainers walked back to the Poketch Company while examining the hi-tech watches on their wrists.


	6. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - The Oreburgh Gate

Back at the Poketch Company, the 4 trainers were in deep discussion with the owner of the place. "Thank you for recovering these Poketchs for us," said the president. "As thanks, I would like to give you all free Poketchs. We have only one problem though-" "Jeezen Crawling! We just fought off all of those losers from Team Galactic and theres a _problem_!?" blurted out Evan. "Yes - the problem is... Which color Poketch do you guys want?"

"Well, see you later Dawn," called Scott the next day. "I hope we can run into each other another time." "Alright guys, later." she said. She waved and walked off to the north of Jubilife City. "Well guys, our next stop is Oreburgh City. That's to the... East." said Scott. The three friends headed Eastward. They ran into several trainers on their way to the cave known as the Oreburgh Gate, a small tunnel made to reach the mine city. They ran into a kind man on the way there. Evan was doing a lot of the fighting so far, and his Pokemon were growing weak. Then an Abra appeared. He expertly threw a Pokeball at it. It tilted side-to-side a little bit and it deepened in color. Evan had captured an Abra! They carried onward as Evan trained his brand-new Pokemon.

"Hey Evan, what's this thing on the ground?" said Kyle. He found what appeared to be a disk marked 'Hidden Power'. He found the TM for Hidden Power on his way to a tree to pee, and gave it to Evan. "Abra can learn this, this may be able to help me speed up its training." said Evan.

A little bit later, they ran into a little boy for Evan to battle. He had been using Abra for quite a while now, so it must be close to evolution. "Go Gligar!" said the little boy. A bat Pokemon with a stinger at the end of its tail popped out of its Pokeball. "Abra, I choose you!" said Evan. Abra emerged from the Pokeball Evan just threw out. "Abra, Hidden Power!" Evan found out that it varys on the Pokemon to determine the type of its Hidden Power. Abra's was Dark Type. Orbs of glowing energy formed around Abra's fox-like body and spun, constantly gaining speed. The power blitzed away from Abra at amazing speed and homed on Gligar. As it connected, the Hidden Power turned black as night. Gligar was knocked back slightly but regained balance on its small wings. "Gligar, use Poison Sting!" cried the little boy. Gligar's poisonous stinger stung into Abra's body, leaving a bruise where it was stung. "Abra, Hidden Power!" Again, the orbs of power spun from Abra's small body and buffeted Gligar, and knocked it out. "Aww crud, I lost!" said the little boy. Then all of a sudden, Abra's small body started to glow - It was engulfed in a blinding light and as the light cleared, the figure of a bigger fox standing upright holding a spoon and with a red star on its forehead stood where Abra was - Abra evolved into Kadabra!

After fighting their way through a little more Trainers and wild Pokemon, Kyle, Evan, and Scott found themselves at the entrance of the Oreburgh Gate. A lady dressed in black with long, blond hair walked up next to them. "If you guys are going in there, you might want to heal your Pokemon up a bit," she said. "I can heal them for you if you'd like." she said. "Really?" said Scott, "That's really nice of you todo that for us!" Kyle, Evan, and Scott gave the lady their Pokemon. She sent them all out at the same time, and gave the 3 Starly, Piplup, Monferno, Chimchar, Luxio, Turtwig, and Kadabra some kind of medicine that healed all of their wounds and seemed to relax them. She put them all back in their Pokeballs, and returned them to Scott, Kyle, and Evan. "Wow, thank you," said Kyle. "That was really nice of you. Who are you anyway?" asked Kyle. "My name - is Cynthia" replied the woman dressed in black. "Ok, well, my name is Kyle." "Scott" said Scott" I'm Evan" said Evan. "If you guys are going through to Orburgh city, you guys might wanna start moving. It's starting to rain, and the cave should provide you guys with some shelter." "All right," said Scott. "Thanks for the help, Cynthia. I hope that we can meet each other in the future." "Ok, bye."

The trio entered into the darkness of the cave.


	7. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Mars

The three friends thanked the friendly Hiker and went on towards Oreburgh City. They looked ahead and found a wild Geodude which Kyle captured with ease. They forged onwards, imagining he great mining city of Sinnoh. Then another guy from Team Galactic emerged from the shadows. Well, girl actually. She looked different than all the others. Her spacesuit was opened at the bottom and coned outward, making it a skirt. She had red hair that was twisted around her head. It was supposedly one of the Elite in Team Galactic! "Great, another loser who wanted to be an astronaut when they grow up," said Kyle. "Well, are you gonna battle us or what?" he said lightly. "Go Golbat!" she cried as she tossed out a Pokeball. But this wasn't a red and white Pokeball, it was blue and red - A Great Ball. The thing within must be pretty powerful if it needed to be caught in a Great Ball.The ball burst open. A big bat with voracious fangs emerged from it. It was like a big Zubat with eyes. "Alright, here goes something - Go Luxio!" said Scott. "Golbat, bite!" said the admin. Golbat bit into Luxio with its sharp fangs and held on, but Luxio shook Golbat from its body. It looked like there was a snakebite where Golbat had hit Luxio, and it was steadily bleeding. "Luxio, Thunderwave!" Luxio jolted electricity into Golbat's stomach, Paralyzing it. "Good job Luxio, use Charge!" Energy charged in Luxio's fur and it started to glow. Golbat was immobilized due to its Paralysis. "GO LUXIO, THUNDERSHOCK!" ordered Scott. Luxio loosed a powerfull bolt of lightning that clipped Golbat's wings and knocked it out. It was _more_ powerful because Luxio had charged it. "In case you're wondering who I am - I'm Mars of Team Galactic!" "You should know us by now - We're the people who have been fighting AGAINST Team Galactic!" said Kyle. "You 3 are very brave - and the short one looks very determined- but it takes a damn lot more than that to beat Team Galactic! GO, BRONZER!" Mars threw out a Pokeball and a blue Steel/Psychic Type Pokemon which was floating in mid air appeared. "Luxio, Charge!" said Scott. Luxio charged power

"Hypnosis!" said Mars. Bronzer gently swayed side to side like it was on a string and luxio fell asleep. "Confusion!" said Mars. Luxios body gleamed with a powerful aura and cried out once. "Bronzer, Psychic!" said Mars. An aura so strong that its presence was afflicting twisted around Luxio's body and cause an extrasensory of pain for it. "Finish it Bronzer, Extrasensory!" said Mars. An aura enmated from Bronzer and, simultaneously, Luxio's form blurred and was twisted up. Luxio fainted. "NO! I'm sorry Luxio…" cried Scott. Mars made easy work of Scott's other 2 Pokemon. For the first time - Scott had lost a battle. "I can't believe it - I failed!" he said. "Not if I can help it!" said Kyle courageously. "Go Prinplup!' "How long was that thing a Prinplup?" said Evan. Without them knowing, Kyle sneaks out of the Pokemon Center to train. "Prinplup, use Water Gun!" A powerful Jet of water shot from its mouth. "Bronzer, use Confusion!" commanded Saturn. She was obviously starting to worry because Prinplup seemed too formidable of an opponent. "Prinplup, Bubble Beam!" said Kyle. A strong jet of bubbles were blown out of Prinplups mouth. They formed a beam that impacted Bronzer at incredible speed and knocked it out. "Go, Glameow!" said Mars tossing out a Pokeball. "Where the HELL do all these cat's COME from!?" screamed Kyle. "Just fight my damn cat!" said Mars. "Fine then, Bubble Beam , Prinplup!" Prinplup shot a just of bubbles again and they impactedglameow harshly and soaked it. "Glameow, use Tackle!" said Mars. It charged and impacted Prinplup as hard as it could. "Finish it Prinplup, Metal Claw!" cried Kyle. Prinplup clawed Glameow with its sharp feet, And then once then once even stronger with its wing. Glameow fainted. "You kids win this time," she said disappointed. "But you need to be a lot stronger than you are now to foil Team Galactic!" She fled after making her speech. The trio simply walked on. They could see the opening of the end of the tunnel and were drawing nearer and nearer.


	8. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - Oreburgh City

"Hey guys, what's up?" called Dawn. She was at the opening of the Oreburgh Gate where it came into the city. "Since we're all here, why don't we have a little battle?" she said. "Alright, I'll fight!" said Evan. "Go Starly!" He threw out Starly's Pokeball and it appeared in the burst of light. "Go Roselia!" she cried. A Grass/Poison hybrid with a red and a blue rose as hands popped out. It had barbs on top of its head that looked like a crown. "Starly, Wing Attack!" said Evan. Starly whipped Roselia with its wings. "Roselia, use Cut!" ordered Dawn. Roselia used one of the barbs on its head to slash at Starly. There was an angry cut in the middle of Starly's belly and it started to bleed over its feathers. "Finish it Starly, Peck!" It jabbed its beak sharply into Roselia's gut. It bled purple toxins and fainted. "Go, Prinplup!" cried Dawn. She sent out her Prinplup. "Metal Claw!" It sharply clawed at Starly. "Starly, Wing Attack!" Starly whipped out it's wings and owned Prinplup in one hit because it hit Prinplup's weak spot - the neck. "It's up to you - Go Starly!" She sent out her Starly to fight Evan's. They fought over and on for a bit. "Starly, finish it of! Wing Attack!" cried Evan. It knocked Dawn's Pokemon out. "Wow, you're good - whoa! Loook at Starly!" said Dawn. Starly started to glow and its body expanded. The light burst outwards and cleared. Evan had a new Staravia!

"Well, see you guys later," said Dawn. "Next time I'm gonna beat you - Count on it!" "Alright, see you," said Scott. "Come on, lets head over to the Pokemon Center, Staravia is still bleeding a little. They ran to the Pokemon Center and booked a room to stay for the night. They gave their Pokemon to the nurse for healing and ate lunch. They bought a few sandwiches and berries for their Pokemon. "After this, let's go to challenge Roark!" said Scott. Kyle and Evan nodded in agreement. They were all very excited, but they were all very troubled. What was going on with that mysterious Team Galactic? What exactly did they want, and why were they doing this? They all came up with crazy ideas what they were all doing. "Alright, let's head to the gym! They walked through the dingy city up to the gym. There was a sign posted on the door - **Working in the mine - Be back in a few**. "So what do we do now?" said Kyle. "Roark is working in the mine! We can't fight him now!" "We just go into the mine and find him!" said Evan. "It's in the southern part of town. Let's move!"

The three friends ran to the Oreburgh Mine and entered. It looked like Santa had a lot of bad kids this year because there was coal EVERYWHERE. There was coal in coal trucks, on the ground, in buckets, in rocks, on Evan's head, in the narrator's script, everywhere. The script was blurred out so much that the narrator could hardly read it. Three very short men walked across the street carrying a large piece of plywood to the shoe store that was painted to look like a living room.

Kyle, Evan, and Scott made their way through the mine. It was a hollow square shape, and they battled a few workers. After battling them, the three friends asked about Roark. They all said that he was at the end of the tunnel. There was an echoing moan throughout the tunnel, but the workers said it's normal. But when the team got to the end of the tunnel, what they found was very ABnormal.


	9. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 - Saturn

"Come on you stupid miner! Hand over your Pokemon!" It was another one of the elites in Team Galactic. He had blue hair that was messy and long. The trim on his top curved up. "Hey, what the HELL do you think you're doing?" screamed Evan at the guy. He turned around and started walking toward Evan. "Yeah, that's right, you. What the hell are you doing to Roark? He didn't do anything to - OH MY GOD! SATURN!? IS THAT REALLY YOU!?" Evan was shocked. His older brother, Saturn was part of the Team Galactic. He as an admin too! "Yeah, that's right, it's me," he said. "Haven't seen you in a while little bro. See you still haven't grown." "Guys, meet my -stupid- older brother: Saturn." said Evan. "Hey, I remember you!" said Scott. "You're the guy that fell off that cliff! HAH! You STILL look like a big dork!" "You're gonna regret that," said Saturn. "Go Purugly!" he tossed out a Great Ball, and a giant cat Pokemon, the evolved form of Glameow appeared. "DO ALL OF YOU FREAKING PEOPLE HAVE CATS!?" yelled Kyle. "Easy Kyle," said Scott. "I know what you wanna say, but just take breath and-" "SCREAM IT AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS!" cried Evan. "Kyle, if it makes you feel any better, battle the damn cat!" said Scott. "Go Geodude!" criend Kyle tossing out a Pokeball. The boulder Pokemon appeared in the faded burst of light. "Geodude, Magnitude!" cried Kyle. A strong quake shook the cave, but didn't cause too much damage. Magnitude 7. "Purugly, use Tackle!" said Saturn. It tackled Geodude, but since it is made of stone it didn't do much harm at all. "Geodude, use Rock Throw!" Geodude obediently threw boulders atop Purugly's ugly head. The blow knocked the cat Pokemon out. "Alright then, if you're so tough," said Saturn. "Go, Skuntank!" "What the heck is a Skuntan - HOLY JESUS' MOTHER'S STOCKINGS!" screamed Evan. As soon as a giant purple skunk Pokemon with its tail bent in an 'up' position, an awful smell filled the arid mine. "God Saturn!" said Evan. "That smells almost as bad your socks!" "Skuntank, Flamethrower!" Skuntank blew out a powerful stream of flames which hit Geodude with much force. "Geodude, Magnitude!" A very sudden and strong earthquake rumbled the whole mine. It opened up a fissure in the very end of the mine. Magnitude 10! Since Skuntank is Poison/Dark type, it completely destroyed it. Skuntank fell to the floor unmoving. Everyone stared at it in total silence - poot! "Skunks can FART too!?" said Scott, while holding his nose. "I'm almost out of Pokemon," said Saturn. "Well, here goes something! Go Golbat!" Golbat came out of the Pokeball that Saturn threw. "Geodude, Rock Blast!" said Kyle. Geodude urled boulder after boulder onto Golbat. 5 rocks! 5 of them! They clipped Golbat's wings and hit it hard, giving it a real beating. "Golbat, use Poison Fang!" commanded Saturn. Goldbat's fangs bit harshly into Geodude and, like a snake, released venom into its body. Using one of its muscular arms, Geodude swiftly punched Golbat, and it barreled backwards. "Finish it Geodude! Rock Throw!" Golbat fainted after the attack landed. "Wow, for a boulder, that thing is pretty strong!" said Saturn. "Well -stupid- big brother? Do you realize now what Team Galactic is doing is wrong?" asked Evan. "You've known me for 13 years Evan. Of course I don't. I just do what my boss tells me to, and try not to get beat up by those tough rocks all the time - Oh my lord, the rock just got tougher!" Kyle, Evan, and Scott looked behind them. Instead of Kyle's Geodude, Kyle's brand-new Graveler stood steadfast with its 4 masculine arms polishing its body. Saturn fled while Kyle pet his newly obtained Pokemon. "Kyle… I'm the Oreburgh Gym Leader - And _I _wouldn't even pet a rock."


	10. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - Roark

"Wow, that was amazing guys," said Roark as they made their way back to the oreburgh Gymnasium. "Kyle, since you saved me, I wanna fight YOU first!" he said. "Man, next time we gotta save a Gym Leader, I wanna fight." said Evan. "Alright buddy, your up. Make us proud!" They walked into the Gym. It was a long building with stairwells criss-crossing up to a plinnith where Roark took his position. "Alright Kyle, lets go! OWN HIM!" said Evan. "GO PRINPLUP!" yelled Kyle tossing out a Pokeball. His powerful starter came out of the ball and roared with pride. "Go Graveler!" said Roark. He cats out a Great Ball and Graveler popped out. "Graveler, Rock Blast!" said Roark. Obediently, Graveler blasted Prinplup with rock after rock, and out of 5 throws, 3 hit. "Prinplup, use Bubble!" said Kyle. "WHAT!? NO!!!" Graveler dove out of the way and he stream of bubbles missed. "Graveler, Magnitude!" The ground shook powerfully and knocked Prinplup over on its back. The walls seemed as if they were ready to crumble - MAGNITUDE 10! "Prinplup, get back up! Metal Claw!" said Kyle. Using both of its wings this time, Prinplup cross-slashed Graveler's masculine structure. There was an angry gash in Graveler's body where dirt started to leak out. "Graveler, Rock Throw!" said Roark. Graveler threw ferocious rocks at Prinplup and knocked it out. "Ugh... Are ALL of you guys this strong?" said Kyle. "No, in fact, I'M THE WEAKEST OF THEM!" said Roark. "Go Graveler!" said Kyle. Graveler emerged from its Pokeball and flexed its 4 arms. "Magnitude!" Graveler shook the ground powerfully and jarred Roark's Pokemon up on the wall, knocking it out. "Wow. I was wondering why the title of this story was "The Almost Legends of Sinnoh". Go Onix!" An angry snake of rocks came out of a Pokeball. "WHOA! THAT THING AINT JUST BIG! IT'S WAAAY BIG!" cried Evan. "Onix, Rock Blast!" said roark. It hurled rocks up at Graveler. They hit Graveler who used its muscular arms to fend he hit. It wasn't much, but Graveler was defensive anyway. "Graveler, EARTHQUAKE!" commanded Kyle. Graveler stomped the ground and jumped up and down angrilly and a vicious Earthquake roared through the city. Onix was shaken up and tried lashing out at Graveler with Bite. "Graveler, Rock Throw!" ordered Kyle thinking very quickly. Graveler hurled rocks up at Onix and they crashed in its head and under its neck. Graveler kept throwing rocks and they propelled Onix through the roof of the gym. "Onix, RETURN!" said Roark holding out a Pokeball. A jet of glowing red light emitted from Onix's body. It melted and sunk into the Pokeball. "You ARE pretty talented Kyle," said Roark. "But let's see if you can handle this! GO CRANIDOS!" He cast out his Pokeball and a Dinosaur Pokemon came out with a tough skull as hard as steel. "Graveler, Headbutt!" Graveler kneeled down and jabbed its skull into Cranidos' leg. Cranidos cried out and a sharp gash in its leg started to bleed soil. "Cranidos, Rock Smash!" Cranidos lashed out and punched Graveler in the belly knocking it back. Graveler, Earthquake!" The vicious tremor shook Cranidos. Cranidos shook it off and looked deeply into Graveler's eyes. "Cranidos, Rock Smash!" It punched Graveler again, more ferociously. "Graveler, Rock Throw!" Graveler hurled more rocks onto Cranidos' dinosaur body. "Cranidos, finish it! Iron Tail!" Cranidos' small tail gleamed and swooped around. In a flash it grew to mass proportions and slashed at Graveler's body leaving a deep slice where dirt was rapidly bleeding. Graveler fainted. "Great, i hope I CAN leave this gym without shame - GO STARLY!" he kissed his last Pokeball as he threw it out anfd his small starling Pokemon came out. "Double Team!" Starly created several dophlgangers to confuse Cranidos, and surrounded the dinosaur. "Double Team!" said Kyle again. More clones formed around Cranidos. "Starly, use Tackle!" Starly and 50 copies angrilly charged into Cranidos all at once knocking it any-which way. Cranidos was knocked backwards and upwards and sidewards, and inside-outwards. The last copy slammed Cranidos heavilly im its tough skull and knocked it against the wall. The wall crackd slightly and Cranidos fell to the ground - unconcious. "Alright!" said Kyle in great happiness. :"Kyle - you posess the skills a trainer is required to have in order to be succesful. It's my pleasure to present you with your first Pokemon League Badge - The Oreburgh City Coal Badge!" He held out a small shiny badge in his fingers that looked like a lump of shiny coal. He pinned it to some kind of case and gave it to Kyle. "This is a case for all of your League Badges. The other seven are in the precceding cities. Good luck!" said Roark. "Scotty - I wish to battle with you now!" "Alright then, but don't cry when you lose - HAHA!" Kyle stepped outside of the gym with Evan. "Hey Kyle, why don't you go back to the Pokemon Center. Ask for some food, you know give your team a rest. You've become so powerful nowadays - Just relax!" "Alright," said Kyle. "Hey, have you seen Starly anywhere?" he asked. "No, I dunno where it went." said Evan. "Go, GROTLE!" they could hear the battle starting in the gym. They looked up and saw a dark shaddow in the sky. It landed next to Kyle. It was a Starling that looked like Starly, just a LOT bigger. Kyle had a new Staravia!


	11. chapter 13

Chapter 13 - Machop and Rhyhorn

In the room that the 3 checked into at the Pokemon Center, Kyle sent out Prinplup, Graveler, and Staravia. He had 3 powerful Pokemon that had reached second evolution. After they evolved the third time, they would all be in their ultimate forms. Empoleon, Golem, Staraptor... And all his life he had always wanted a Rhyperrior. He had to set his sights on a Rhyhorn soon so he could raise it to be very strong. Then a friendly nurse came into the room with a Hamburger, Hot Dogs, and a few bunched of Sitrus, Oran, and Pecha Berries. "Thank you very much," said Kyle thankfully. She laid down the food in front of Kyle. He divided up the berries so his Pokemon could eat with him. Kyle thought of his future. He had already obtained his first League Badge from one of Sinnoh's Elite Gym Leader. He ate and looked over at his Pokemon. They were hungry and kept eating their berries. Kyle thought of his older cousin Elita who was a Pokemon Ranger in Wintown. She was the leader of her Ranger Base too. He drifted away for a moment and imagined himself in the piercing cold, so near to the Sekra Range. He became conspicuous as his fantasy rapidly faded. Evan knew people in other regions. His friend Brendan ended up settling the clash of Groudon and Kyogre with the power of the dragon Pokemon, Rayquaza, and would surely make it all the way to the top. He looked over his own Pokemon. Prinplup swished its tail gently and Graveler picked up Staravia playfully. After reminiscing through all these people he knew - He had the knowledge that he wasnt gonna get better just eating dinner. He stood up. "Come on guys, lets check out the route north of this place!" said Kyle in surge of determination. "You guys wanna walk down there yourselves?" he said bending down to Prinplups level. Prinplup nodded in appreciation, and with his 3 Pokemon trailing behind him, he headed to the north of the city where there was a large route with lots of grass. A wild Machop appeared and confronted them. "Alright, GO! STARAVIA!" cried Kyle. He pointed out in front of him. Staravia cried out a bloodcurdling shriek and flew out in front of Machop. "Staravia, Wing Attack!" said Kyle. Staravia whipped out its wings and beat up Machop. Machop shook off the heavy hit and threw several punches at Staravia which hit it in the belly, wing, and tail. Staravia was knocked back by the Pokemon's masculine arms but got back up and glared sharply into Machop's eyes. Machop backed away slightly - Machop was afraid of Staravia! "Staravia, Aerial Ace!" At incredibly fast speed so that there was only a fragment of a second to see Staravia slash Machop across the chest. There was a gash where Staravia had cut the was bleeding. "Sorry Machop," said Kyle in remoarse. "Here, this will make you better." He rached into his pocket and grabbed a purple spray and sprayed it on Machop's wound that was bleeding faster. The Potion healed Machop and closed off the wound, leaving an angry scar that was in the shape of a crooked 'V'. "Alright, you're good to go Machop!" said Kyle. He went with Machop further through the grass and released it. Machop ran through the grass and out of sight. "Staravia, Return!" Staravia returned to its Pokeball. Staravia was really powerful as it was after defeating Roark. They walked on beating up some wild Pokemon. Prinplup and Graveler became stronger. Then they saw something glowing in the distance. "Prinplup, do you see something glowing over there?" said Kyle to his loyal partner. Prinplup squinted and grunted in agreement and ran towards it. "Prinplup, WAIT!" said Kyle running after his Pokemon. "Graveler, Return!" said Kyle. Graveler went back into its ball. Kyle chased Prinplup through the darness to where he light was. Prinplup was in a stand-offish postition with a Rhyhorn - But this one was bronze, not gray! "A bronze Rhyhorn," repeated kyle after the narration. "Wow, that must be pretty rare. Go, Prinplup!" He ordered. "Bubble!" He only wanted to weaken it to make his capture easier. Prinplup blew bubbles that hit Rhyhorn on its side. It took the hit valiently, like it didn't even feel anything. "Prinplup, Peck!" Prinplup jabbed its sharp beak into Rhyhorn and it started to 'bleed' as rock Pokemon do. "Alright, your mine!" said Kyle. He threw out a Great Ball he found on the way out to the grass. Rhyhorn sunk inside of it. The ball shook side to side a few times then glowed. Kyle had captured a shiny Rhyhorn! The was looking over the four Pokemon in his team. "Alright, Rhyhorn, Prinplup, Staravia, and Gravel- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" he cried. There was a ferocious quake all of a sudden, a large fissure split out where he was standing. It started to split beneath Kyle's legs which he just couldn't seem to move, paralyzed with fear. Then a small human-like shaddow came out of nowhere and tackled Kyle, pushing him out of the way. He was dazed as he hit the grassy terrain and he looked up on his stomach. A Machop with a V-shaped scar over its chest had just saved Kyle's life. He looked over to his left. There was a massive fissure where he was standing. Machop looked at Kyle and Kyle looked at Machop. Kyle picked up the Pokemon and got to his feet. Machop pointed a muscular hand over where the forest deepened - the source of the fissure. Kyle bent down to Machop's level. "Do you want to come with me, Machop?" asked Kyle. The Pokemon grunted proudly and fofussed its power. "Alright buddy, lets go!" When they got closer to the source of the fissure, Kyle moved more sneakilly as not to be noticed. Kyle and Machop reached the end of the fissure where kyle gasped, which is not a very smart thing to do when you're trying to be unseen.


	12. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - Kaimana, Elita, and Team Galactic

"Hey look! GASPERS!" said a worker from Team Galactic. "Steelix, use Iron Tail!" A massive snake Pokemon of steel, the evolved form of Onix swung around its enormous tail to hit Kyle and Machop. "MACHOP! NO!" cried Kyle. Machop jumped in front of kyle to absorb the hit for him. The impact of Steelix's tail sent the two flying and they colided with a ledge around twice as tall as Scott. Kyle's left arm and belly was bleeding. Machop was bleeding from its chest. It got back up nd was bruised a bit. "YOU BASTARD!" cried the cold and upstanding voice of a strong female at the man. "How DARE you strike my cousin like that!" screamed Elita. "E...Elita?" said Kyle. He got up to his feet. His left arm surged with pain. The crash or impact had busted his arm. "Machop, c'mon," said Kyle to his new partner. Machop followed loyally as Kyle neared Elita and somebody that she was guarding. "Who the hell ARE you anyway?" she said furiously. "My name - is Captain Gainen of Team Galactic - Much higher rank than those grunts and Commanders your little friends have been fighting off. The person who Elita was guarding was obviously unconcious, and Elita was brusied up. "You...YOU BASTARD!" yelled Kyle. "GO MACHOP!" Machop stood facefront to the enormous snake made of metal. "Steelix, use Bite!" cried Gainen. Steelix bit harshly with its metal jaws into Machop's stomach. There were severe marks of bites that were bleeding slowly. Machop fainted. "You...How is your Steelix so strong!?" demanded Kyle. "Good quetion," said Gainen. "In Veilstone City, there's a Department Store. On the fourth floor theres a drug store, where i went to buy some Protein to beef up Steelix's attack power!" "Oh, come, ON!" said Elita. "It's THAT strong?!" "Well, this is just GREAT!" said Kyle. "Giant metal snakes - ON CRACK!" "Don't just stand around, Kyle," said Elita. "We gotta do something! Go Abomasnow!" A giant abominable snowman Pokemon came out of the Pokeball she threw. "I choose Rhyhorn!" said Kyle throwing out the Great Ball. Rhyhorn came out, bronze and beautiful, and gleamed, seemed to glow like a sharp glare. "Whoa - A SHINY RHYHORN!?" said Elita, flaberghasted. "Would you QUIT talking in capital letters!?" screamed Kyle in annoyance. "Oh, right. Abomasnow, use Wood Hammer!" Abomasnow's arms which were plants glowed sharply. They rapidly extended and in a flash, Steelix was stricken with a gigantic tree. The force knocked Steelix backwards trying to regain position. "Rhyhorn, hit the snake on crack with all you've got! Earthquake!" Rhyhorn powerfully stomped the ground where it was standing creating a gigantic tremor which jarred Steelix's skull harshly. "Steelix, use Iron Tail!" said Gainen again. "Rhyhorn, WATCH IT!" Kyle's Rhyhorn dove out of the way of Steelix's vorpal tail. It hit Abomasnow, and bruised it up on its head and left arm. There was a cut on its left arm bleeding fresh water. "Abomasnow, use Blizzard!" commanded Elita. Abomasnow summoned a giant snowstorm that blitzed Steelix's massive body and froze it over. "Steelix use - What the HELL!? HE'S AND ICE CUBE!" said Captain Gainen in fury. "Rhyhorn, finish it! Magnitude!" Rhyhorn shook the ground with massive power and a tree was felled on Steelix's massive snake-body. Magnitude 10! Steelix fainted, still frozen solid. "Steelix, return!" said Gainen angrilly. "Well, you took down my Pokemon," he said. "But you still gotta deal with ME!" "Whaa! He has a switchblade!" cried Elita. Kyle thought quickly over what he could do to defend himself. Too quickly. "Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack!" he cried. Rhyhorn lunged forward angrilly and sunk its sharp horn into Gainen's arm. "ARGH!" cried Gainen in extreme pain. He grasped his rapidly bleeding right arm with his other arm and dropped his switchblade. Elita dove for it and held it up threateningly. Rhyhorn's horn was covered in dark blood. "Rhyhorn, return!" "See, now the tide has turned," said Elita still holding the blade. "You do what we tell you," she said closing the blade. "Alright, whatever you want," he said. "We don't really want anything," she admitted. "Except for us to turn you in." said Kyle. "Alright, alright. I was wrong to do this to you guys. Just...Please, PLEASE let me free." he begged. "Ummm...NO." said Kyle. "Come one guys! I'll give you a quarter. A nickel? Come ON, a dollar!" said Gainen. "No, we are NOT letting you get away. Haven't you ever watched all the OTHER TV shows where they let the bd guy go?" said kyle coolly. "But-" "No buts, Go Dragonair!" said Elita. "Wrap!" Dragonair wrapped its long body around Gainen. "Not too tight, I have asthama," he said. "Alright, I'll get Kaimana, and we can bolt. We need to get to the hospital right away. Kaimana's almost dead from the beating Gainen gave him." said Elita. "Well, my arm is busted, do i'll get Kai," said Kyle. He ran over to Kai's motionless body. He was bleeding harshly and very bruised up. Kyle picked up his body and threw it over his left shoulder. Eltia bundled up Dranonair and Gainen and they headed back to town.


	13. Chapter 16 i screwed up

Chapter 16 - Two Weeks Later

"Self explanetory by the tittle of the chapter," said Scott. He was with Elita, Evan, and Gainen in the ward at the Hospial. "You wanna know what's amazing?" said Gainen. "Well, for one thing it took 16 chapters just for you guys to continue to This Point where you guys beat Roark. Another thing is that the author of this just skipped 2 whole weeks by tittling the chapter _Two Weeks Later_" Scott, Evan, and Elita nodded together. Occasionally, Scott and Evan would go out to train their Pokemon and sometimes battle each other. Scott's Luxray was the most powerful of them all since it was the only one that had evolved three times. "Hey Kyle, can I borrow Rhyhorn for a bit?" asked Scott. "I'm gonna call my mom so she can fly over here and fly me and Evan home so we can show it to Rowan. He'd want to see it." "Alright, thats a great idea." said Kyle. He tossed Scott a Great Ball and he fiddled with his Poketch for a little bit. "Scott? You guys have been gone for almost a month now, is there anything you need?" said Scott's mom. "Actually yes. Can you fly over here and pick up Evan and I? We gotta fly to Sandgem to show Rowan something." "Alright son," she said. "Where do you want me to pick you guys up? "Oreburgh Hospital." said Evan. "Alright, no problem." said Scott's mom. "See you in a bit mom." Scott and Evan headed outside to see for Scott's mother waiting with a Pokeball in her hand. "Hey guys, need a lift?" She said. "Can you take us to Sandgem Town please, then fly us back when we're done?" asled Scott. "Sure thing! said his mother. Scott, Grab on to my leg, and Evan grab Scott's leg. She said. "Alright, do your thing Staraptor!" she said. A large bird Pokemon swooped down and picked up Scott's mother and they were flying high above Sinnoh. Scott could hear Evan yelling something. "Hahaha! You have "The Metro" printed all over your underwear!" They flew down to Sandgem Town in front of the Pokemon Research Lab. "Thank you vry much mom!" said Scott. "Alright, when you guys are doned, I'll be waiting here!" she said. Scott and Evan entered the lab. "Ah! It's good to see you two! How are your Pokemon?" "We caught some new stuff," said Scott. "And my Shinx evolved three times already." "But there's something else we wanted to talk to you about." said Evan, looking at the look of awe on Rowan's face. "Right," said Scott. "Go, Rhyhorn!" cried Scott throwing out the Great Ball Kyle had trusted him with. "Whats so special about this poke- OH MY LORD, IT'S ORANGE!" said Rowan in utter shock. "Yeah, we wanted to ask you about that," said Scott. "Well," said Rowan. "We've been researching this ourselves and find ourselves at a loss. Although it seems that all of these differently colored, more commonly known as 'shiny' Pokemon are a little bit lighter in color than the normal forms." "They also seem to have a lot more endurance. I wouldn't be surprised if Kyle and his Prinplup had a rough time obtaining it." "Thanks proffesor," said Scott. "I hope this may help your research in the future!" They bade the professor farewell and headed outside - And they gasped at what they saw. "Saturn, get the HELL away from my mom!" said Scott angrilly. Saturn looked back over at Scott and his brother. "Go Rhyhorn!" said Scott. Rhyhorn's horn was still stained with the blood or the Captain. "You see this Rhyhorn? It pierced through the flesh of your Captain. Do you want the next blood spilled to be froom your heart?" "No, but i will GLADLY battle with you!" he said swinging around his hair. "Go Skuntank!" "Oh lord, not again..." said Evan. The giant skunk came out of is Pokeball and faced Rhyhorn. "Rhyhorn, use Magnitude!" Rhyhorn angrilly shook the ground. A lot of people fell over in surprise, but it wasn't as strong as last time. Magnitude 7! "Skuntank, use Sludge!" said Saturn. Skuntank turned around and hurled disgusting sluge onto Rhyhorn. "Use Horn Drill, Rhyhorn!" ordered Scott. Rhyhorn's horn started to rotate and spin like a drill and it lunged at Skuntank and hit it head-on in the stomach, spatering purple ooze into some of the surrounding areas. Skuntank passed ou immediately. "Well, this really sucks," he said. "Go Purugly!" His giant blue-and-white cat Pokemon came out of its Pokeball. "Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack!" said Scott. Rhyhorn jabbed its horn into Purugly's top-left leg, and it started bleeding. "Purugly, Bite!" Saturn's Pokemon bore giant fngs and bit harshly into Rhyhorns body made of rocks. There were several points where the teeth penetrated that was slowly leaking dirt. "Rhyhorn, use Rock Tomb!" said Scott. Rhyhorn lashed out with several rocks and hurled them to seal Purugly in rocks and dropped one on the inside. "Purugly, use Swagger!" Purugly sighed and strode around Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn looked dazed, like he didn't know what was going on. "Now Purugly, Faint Attack!" Purugly gently walked up to Rhyhorn, and threw a dirty sucker puch into its head, knocking Rhyhorn out. "Ugh, looks like you've gotten better - but you aint nearly good enough! Go Luxray!" cried Scott. The big blue cat popped from its Pokeball and glared at Purugly. "Luxray, Spark!" Luxray charged static electricity within its fur and ferociously tackled Purugly. Purugly sparked with the voltage that surged through its body and fell back. It tried to stand back up, but couldn't manage it. It was paralyzed! "Finish it Luxray, use thunder Bolt!" ordered Scott pointing at Purugly. Luxray charged a high volume of electricity and discharged tenaciously and it whipped at Purugly's body. The voltage knocked out the fat cat Pokemon. "Looks like I'm on my last wing - Go, Crobat!" cried Saturn. He threw out the ball that Golbat was in last time, but instead, there was a much larger bat who's hind legs became secondary wings. "Poison Fang!" he cried. Crobat dove at Luxray, aiming for the back-right leg. Crobat bit sharply with its toxic fangs and discharged venom into Luxray's body. Blood oozed from the wound in combinatition of purple toxins. "Luxray, Discharge!" Luxray's b ody started to glow with electro-static power of overwhelming volume, and lauchend it all at once upon Crobat's body, making a sharp, direct connection with the fleft side of its body, clipping down 2 of its 4 wings, thereby making it fall to the ground. "Finish it Luxray! Thundershock!" Luxray shocked Crobat with a bolt of electricity straight to the stomach, and Crobat was knocked back unconcious. "Oh man, I lost again." he said disappointed. "Well, I should get away from here now... Farewell Scott and shorty..." "Hey, I aint gonna take that crap from you!" said Evan angrilly. "Go Monferno! Flamewheel!" "OOOOW! OW! MY BUTT! OW! Fire is REALLY hot!" cried Saturn with a flame on his butt. "Mom, can you fly us back to the hospital?" "Sure," she said. "Go, Staraptor!" They flew back to the hospital, and met Kyle and Kai inside. "Hey guys, good news!" said Kyle. "What? You finaly finished your petition to ban minorities from your Yacht Club?" said Scott. "No, we got discharged fromt he hospital! We can continue on our quest!" said Kyle. "And Kai will be joining us too!" he said. "ah, that was my next guess!" said Evan. "Come on, lets get our butts outa here!" said Evan. As they walked out they saw a guy with blue hair and badly burnt pants. "Yeah, im here to check in. My butt just got set on fire..."


	14. Chapter 17

Chapter 18 - C.J.

"Alright, today was very graphic for you," said Evan back at the Pokemon Center that night. "But this is an important lesson. Watch out for those idiots from Team Galactic." "This is their Goal, and they target young trainers a LOT. Be very cautious," said Kai. "Alright, so where do you live?" asked Kaimana. "Well, my name is Mia, and I live in Eterna City," she said. "A friend of mine told me to meet them at the GTS. But what happened was Team Galactic Kidnapped him and made him say that! HE is in the Galactic Building in Eterna! I'm so scared right now!" "How did he reach you?" "Poketch." "Ok, may I see your Poketch for a while?" asked Scott. He looked into the history and found the name of- "So your buddy's name is Calvin?" "Yeah," said Mia. "Alright, thanks," said Scott as he registered Calvin on the Poketch and gave Mia's back to her. He dialed the seven numbers quickly and there was a dial tone. "Hello... Who are you?" "My name is Scott. We just saved your friend Mia." said Scott. "These are my friends Kyle, Kai, and Evan. I couldn't have done it without them. Anyway, you're in the Eterna Galactic Building?" "Yes...I'm so scared!" said Calvin. He started to tear. "Calvin, we will get you out of there as soon as we can." said Scott. "Alright. I'm stuck here on the third floor. They're preparing some kind of clear liquid that melts everything-" "ACID!?" cried Mia. "We gotta get down there!" "It won't be ready for three days though. We have time." said Calvin. "WE will get you out of there Calvin. No matter what!" "Alright, then-" "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!?" came the angry scream of a commander. She came into view of the screen. "Who are you?" she demmanded. "Well, WE are the guys who have been kicking your ASSES this whole time!" said Scott forcefully. "Just who the hell do you think YOU are?" said Scott. "I - am Commander Jupiter, one of the Elites in Team Galactic." said Jupiter. "Why is your name Jupiter? Are you FAT or something?" said Scott. Everyone except her laughed. "You are going to pay for that, once we find you, we will destroy you! All four of you!" "Make that five," said Kaimana stepping next to Scott. "Commander Kai? THATS why you left, huh? To fight AGAINST us!?" "Well, with all that crap you guys do to all of these poor Pokemon, I couldn't stand it. Pokemon are my FRIENDS and deserve my respect and love." "Bah, Pokemon are tools for our use! Weak Pokemon are useless!" "With love, anything can be strong. Kyle's Starly beat Roark because of how much he loves it. You guys keep getting your butts whooped by us because you don't love your Pokemon, it's disgusting!" "It's nothing more than ugly violence," said Scott. "It's even worse than your HAIRDO!" cracked Scott. There they HAD to laugh because it was curled up and to the sides and it was pink. IT LOOKED RIDICULOUS! "We have already looted this young boy's Pokemon," said Jupiter. "And you four will be next. "Five," corrected Mia. "You guys have three days. By then this little snot will be nothing. Dissolved by the powerful acid out grunts are making downstairs. It's futile to even try!" "We'll see," said Kaimana competitively. "Whatever. But whoever tries to help anyone in here is going down!" "Alright, whatever you say." said Kaimana walking back to the bed he and Evan were sitting on. "Alright then. Goodbye, asshole!" said Scott, and he hung up. Then he walked over to another bed where Mia was sitting. "Hehe, Evan WAS right. Today is really graphic. When you grown up, never, use those kinds of words." She winked. "Alright, good night everyone." she said. Evan and Kai were sitting on the bottom of one of the bunk beds and Scott was sitting next to Kyle on the couch that was parallel to it. They started talking of their plans to make their way to Floaroma Town early the next morning. "Oh, I forgot something," said Scott. "Mia...Mia, do you want anything to eat before you go to bed?" asked Scott. She yawned. "Yeah, I could really go for a cheeseburger right now!" she said. "Alright, I'll go order some dinner up at the front desk. You guys want anything?" he asked the other three. "Just order a pizza. you can get whatever you want for yourself," said Evan. "Alright, I'll be right back guys." said Scott. He walked out of the room and down the corrider to the front sdesk where there was a nurse talking with a chubby trainer with curly red hair and dressed in jeans shorts and a plaid shirt. He looked very worried. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" asked Scott. He looked apprehensive as the nurse took his Pokemon. "I just got beat up by a bunch of losers in bowl cuts and space suits. I feel like an idiot now..." "Team Galactic is still out in the streets... We have some trouble." said Scott. The fat kid sighed and put forward his hand. "C.J. My name is C.J." he said. Scott shook his hand. "The name's Scott. So how long have you been on your journey C.J.?" asked Scott. "I just started a few days ago," he said. "I was heading for Oreburgh City to fight Roark when I was stopped by some weirdos at the gate. They brutally injured my Pokemon with no mercy..." He looked at the ground. "Well, it's night already. I need to get some food for my friends, but afterwards I'll come out to battle you. C.J.'s face lightened up immediately. "Alright Scott, you got yourself a challenge!," he said. "Fine. You get to stay with us for the night." Scott said. He pulled out some money and bought a pizza, a cheeseburger, and 4 drinks. "Sit down on the cushion for a little while. I'll be right back." In a few minutes Scott appeared again and bought a churo for himself. "Alright, lets head outside. It's pretty fun to battle in the middle of the street because people come out to watch the action!" "Alright, let's go!" said C.J. They pushed open the doors and walked into the street. "I choose Piplup!" said C.J. proudly throwing out his Pokeball and his little penguin came out. "This is gonna be TOO easy!" said Scott. "Go Grotle!" he sent out his powerful started. "Use Razor Leaf!" sharp leaves cleaved at Piplup, made its blood spill heavilly, and knocked it out immediately. "Argh...Go Starly!" said C.J. He sent out his small bird Pokemon. "Grotle, Bite!" Scott's Pokemon powerfully bit into Starly leaving fang marks that were bleeding deeply. "Wow, pretty bad day," said C.J. "I can tell that was your second Pokemon Battle." said Scott. C.J. started to tear angrilly. "Don't worry, you'll get better. Loosing is a part of life. You WILL get better. I beat yopu easily, but I can see a lot of potential and determination. Remember what inspired you to become a trainer, and be the best you can." said Scott. "Well, I gotta go back into my room," said Scott. "Come back inside and heal up again. I'll wait for you on one of the tables. You can stay in our room for the nigh. COme on." He followed Scott into the large building where people were staring at C.J. for he had lost so quickly. cott waited for him and brought him into their room. "Come on," he said. He led them down the white hallway into their room. "Guys, this is - HOLY CRAP! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" screamed Scott. In their room was a violent Galactic Grunt. "Scott, we couldn't take him! He's too strong!" said Mia. "Scott, you gotta beat him. We're relying on you." Scott sighed. The lives of five people was on his shoulders and he couldn't screw up once. No pressure. "I CHOOSE YOU! LUXRAY!" said Scott throwing out one of his Pokeballs ferociously and Luxray came out. "Crobat!" said the Grunt. "Luxray, use Thunderbolt!" Luxray jolted powerful energy into Crobat who fell onto the ground and tried to regained flight. It got up steadilly and injured and flapped its wings to fly again. "Crobat, bite!" Crobat's ferocious fangs bit into Luxray's skin and wouded it. Luxray started to bleed, not very much though. "Luxray, use Spark!" Luxray charged static electricity through its fur and tackled Crobat with all its might and knocked it out. "Go, Purugly!" said the Grunt. "CATS!" Kyle yelled from under the busted table. "Luxray, use Crunch!" Luxray sunk its fangs into Puruglty's fat belly and made it bleed ferociously over its white and blue fur. "Purugly, use Faint Attack!" Purugly trotted meekly up to Luxray and out of nowhere, it pounced and threw a cheap sucker punch. "Luxray, use Spark!" said Scott. Luxray obediently charged electricity in its fur and tackled Purugly. Purugluy fainted. "man, i really hate you guys," said the grunt angrilly at all six trainers. "Close your eyes and count to ten. While you do that, I'm gonna get out of here!" "Luxray, use Thunder Bolt!" Luxray jolted electricity into the Grunt. "Evan, get the police. Hopefully they're better in Jubilife than in Oreburgh." C.J. looked down and recognized the guy immediately. "You... I really hat you," said C.J. and he kicked the grunt in the head. "Hey! You're the fat kid from the Oreburgh Gate! I remember you! OW!" C.J. kicked him again, then the police came to take away the paralyzed Grunt. "TEAM GALACTIC WILL PREVAIL!" he screamed as he was being carried out of the Pokemon Center. They went to the desk to report the damages. "Some idiot in a space suit came in and wrecked your room?" she said skeptically. "Right, we'll need to clean that up later. Here is the keys for another room in the '**NO STUPID ASTRONAUTS**__section" she said rolling her eyes. They looked at the room number on the back of the keychain. It was in a far-off section towards the back of the Pokemon Center. "Alright, this is the section our room is in, the - WHAT is UP WITH THAT SIGN!?" Over the arch to the section they were assigned to, their was a sign that said '**NO STUPID ASTRONAUTS**'


	15. Chapter 18

Chapter - 19

Scott, Evan, Kyle, and Kai were on their way to Floaroma Town when Scott looked up at the tittle for this chapter. "This chapter HAS no tittle!" said Scott angrilly. "It does," said Evan. "It's just written in white (Scott) ink!" Everyone except Scott laughed. "Well, before we can continue, we need a chapter tittle." said Scott. "Otherwise, we won't know what to do!" "Oh, alright then!" said the Narator angrilly.


	16. Chapter 18 and a half

Chapter 19 1/2 - Valley Windworks

Scott inhaled the fragrant air. "Yeah, we're near Floaroma Town," he said. They headed onward and saw a fence open up and a town that was chock full of flowers. "Ya think?" said Kyle. They took a quick looks around the small town. "Well, it's nothing special over here. Let's go - Valley Windworks is by the slope and north of that is the Eterna Forest." said Evan. The others nodded in agreement and they headed onward - But they stopped when they saw that two Grunts from Team Galactic were near the bridge. The team steered clear of them, but to do so, they couldn't cross the bridge and were thrown into the grass near Valley Windworks. Then suddenly something dashed out of nowhere - an orange weasel Pokemon, Buizel appeared in front of Scott startling him. "Go Staravia! Tackle!" said Scott. Staravia charged Buizel and Scott threw a Pokeball to capture it. "Well, maybe there are people lurking inside of the power plant - let's go inside." said Kyle. They went inside of the enormous building with windmills on either side aligned like a path. They gasped at what they saw. "Hey, YOU!" cried a Galactic Grunt. "YOU!" said Saturn as he turned away from the tied up windmill manager. "YOU !" said Evan glaring at Saturn. "YOOOOOOOOU! Crank that Soulja Boy!" said Kaimana. "You punks AGAIN?!?" snarled Satrurn. "You guys won't be able to just walk out of here! GO RHYHORN!" said Saturn sending out a powerful Rock Ground Pokemon. "Go Buizel!" said Scott sending out his new weasel Pokemon. "Buisel, Aqua Jet!" at blinding speed, Buizel lauched it self forward and splattered water all over Rhyhorn who consequently flinched and lost the moment it needed to strike back. "Buizel, use Brine!" said Scott. Buizel spat a stream of salt water all over Rhyhorn and it indulged it. "Rhyhorn, use Horn Attack!" Rhyhorn jabbed its horn into Buisel's arm and it started to bleed a little bit. "Buizel, Water Gun!" Buizel propelled water out of its mouth at high speed and it hit Rhyhorn with ferocity as it fainted. "Go, Purugly!" said Saturn throwing out a Pokeball. "..." Kyle was speechless at this point and was unable to comment. "Buizel, use Sonicboom!" Buizel struck out with a lash of wind that scaled Purugly. "Purugly, use Bite!" Purugly bit Buizel in its stomach and it bled even more. At this point, Buizel couldn't take anymore and fainted. "Go Grotle!" said Scott throwing out another Pokeball. His turtle Pokemon came out. "Use Razor Leaf!" several leaves whipped out at Purugly and sliced its skin, leaving several bleeding woulds. "Purugly, Faint Attack!" Purugly went right up to Grotle's face and threw a nasty sucker punch into Grotle's head. Grotle was stupified for a momment then relapsed into knowledge of where it was. "Use Mega Drain Grotle!" said Scott. Grotle drained ample power from Purugly and absorbed them to make it stronger. Purugly had sprung a wound in its neck from this. "Purugly, Tackle!" The ugly cat charged Grotle angrilly and it flipped on its back with Purugly on top of its stomach. "Grotle, use Bite! NOW!" said Scott.l Grotle propelled its head forward and chomped Purugly's stomach making a wound that made Purugly bleed more. "Grotle, Body Slam!" Grotle flipped right-side-up and slammed Purugly making it violently faint. "Go Crobat!" said Saturn. "You know, it's annoying how all of you have cats AND bats!" said Kyle. "Oh, shut up!" said Saturn. "Crobat, Wing Attack!" Crobat swooped its wings and struck out at Grotle woith them powefully. "Grotle, hang in there! Use Bite!" Grotle bit into Crobat's bottom-right wing and it started to bleed. "Crobat, Poison Fang!" Crobat bit into Grotle powerfully and injected poison into its body. Grotle fainted from the surge of toxicity in its body. "Go Staravia!" said Scott. Staravia had grown much stronger since it was just a Starly. "Staravia, Aerial Ace!" at blinding speed, Staravia cross-slashed Crobat from one end of a wing to another, and there was an angry red gash crossing over its body that was bleeding. "Use Bite, Crobat!" said Saturn. Crobat bit into Staravia's wing and about 13 feathers fell out and it started to bleed. "Staravia, Wing Attack!" Staravia whipped its wings angrilly at Crobat and made it faint. "Go Skuntank!" said Saturn. "HAHA! I brought my GAS MASK TODAY!" said Evan. "Staravia, Aerial Ace!" Staravia flashed around and cross-slashed Skuntank bled, nothing new there. "Skuntank, use Sludge!" Skuntank spat disgusting sludge at Staravia. Staravia shook the filth out of its feathers. "Staravia, use Aerial Ace again!" Staravia slashed Skuntank more ferociously. "Skuntank, use Smog!" Skuntank reared its tail up and smog came out of its butt. Staravia dove out of the path of the quickly spreading gas. "Staravia, WING ATTACK!" Staravia whipped its wings and they bufetted Skuntank, blowing it away towards the wall where it was knocked severely bleeding and unconcious. "Alrighht, you guys win," said Saturn. "I'll let you guys progress, but you won't even make it through the forest!" He and the Grunts with him left. Then Scott patted Staravia on the head. "Good job buddy," he said. "You were great..." then Staravia started to glow. It was engulfed in a blinding light that flashed and faded, and what was left where Staravia was standing was a bigger and tougher bird Pokemon. One that looked fearless and intimidating. Scott had a new Staraptor!


End file.
